Power of Three
by Yomi Love Akasuna
Summary: Percy, Jason, and Nico have one hell of an adventure on their hands Disclaimer: I do not own PJO
1. Betrayal One

_**The power of three. Thrice the hero's as a group, thrice betrayed. Three shall band together and change everything. On the night of the final betrayal they will be summoned by she who was forgotten.**_

 _ **Betrayal One**_

Percy ~

I had just got back from sparring with Jason and Nico. I walked to Athena cabin looking for Annabeth. They all told me she headed out a little bit earlier. I went looking for her and met up with Nico where I saw her with none other than Will at the bonfire, she was making out with him. With Nico next to me we saw the same thing.

Nico ~

I had just got back from sparring with Jason and Percy. I walked with Percy as Apollo and Athena cabins were right next to each other looking for Will. They all told me he headed out a bit ago. I went looking for him and met up with Percy where I saw Will with none other than Annabeth Chase, making out in the open, ' _Should've known it was too good to be true'_ he thought as tears started flooding my vision and with Percy next to me we saw the same scene.

Jason ~

I had just got back from sparring with Nico and Percy. I seperated from them two and walked to Aphrodite cabin looking for Piper. She was bent over the bed with several of the other Aphrodite girl all pleasuring her. I quickly ran away from the scene as fast as i could. She told me she wanted to wait yet she was so happy fucking them. I humorlessly laughed in my head. ' _What child of Aphrodite doesn't want sex,'_

All ~

They all met back up at Poseidon cabin, seeing as Percy was the only living son of Poseidon now, and that brought them one step closer to. From that day on they stuck together. They kept going and any and all quest they could.. The next day the three were sitting together at Hades table talking to Hazel and Bianca.

"Percy!" A loud yell was heard as she hugged the man.

"Don't touch me AnnaBitch," Percy reply as he shoved her off him, he never turned to face her at all. Nico and Jason however did turn around.

"But Percy..." She started

"Save it slut, you've been caught, and don't think you're off the hook either Dickiam or Pipwhore. We loved you and you cheat on us. Did you think it would go on forever. Percy and I caught you and Will together Last night, and Jason saw you allowing the Aphrodite girls fucking you Piper. You think we're just going to forget that then you're dead wrong. Were more powerful than you will ever imagine," Nico threatened. AnnaBitch, Pipwhore and Dickiam actually looked ashamed but they left the three alone. From then on the three were always seen together in every waking moment, whether training eat, or every hanging out. They all slept at Poseidon cabin and outside of each other only spoke with a few others.


	2. Betrayal Two

_**Betrayal Two**_

3 months had passed since then. They have saved Olympus a total 3 times now as a trio during that time. It became well know that a few days after the 3rd quest that Zeus had finally allowed the gods to interact with their godly descendant as a request from Percy after their quest seeing as each of them had turned down immortality, So today at camp was parents day. Everyone was in the mess hall. Surely enough Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were there.

Zeus only paid attention to Thalia and Hera even ignored him, more so than usual but what truly stung Jason was that Hera actually accepted Thalia as her daughter, what Jason wanted all along. He watched as Thalia didn't even acknowledge Hera and as she got what he wanted most in the world.

Hades spent the whole time talking with Hazel and Bianca, Nico tried to speak to his father but Hades and Persephone outright ignored him as well. Similarly to Hera, Persephone was hugging Hazel and Bianca and saying she was proud of her two children. Persephone even publicly claimed Hazel and Bianca just like Hera did.

Percy had it worse. Poseidon was there yeah, but he didn't even approach Percy at all, he watched all the other gods acting as if he did not have a son. Poseidon would look towards Percy and look like he was looking at a stranger.

At that moment they all three thought the same thing _This is the second time they betrayed us._ They went to Poseidon cabin. "How can they just act like we don't exist!" Percy yelled clearly upset. Nico and Jason shook their head tear starting on each of their faces. First their partner, than their parent. What else could go wrong they were wondering. They all passed out on the bed from crying shortly after.

In the passing days whispers started going around. That every quest they went on was because they caused it, that they couldn't do anything, that they were just faked. Jason, Percy and Nico became very violent at this point. Soon everyday it was seen that one or all of them were fighting. Percy would become enraged hearing people talk bad about Jason and Nico, Nico the same when they spoke ill of Percy and Jason and Jason when they spoke of Nico and Percy.

They started heading out of camp to ignore everyone else staying with Percy's Mother Sally. Even Paul had accepted Jason and Nico as sons. Sally and Paul's daughter Rhea (who was 5 years old) looked up to them as older brothers. Sadly the boys had to keep going to camp so that the Monsters didn't get to their family.

This sadden all of them as Sally and Paul didn't want to see their boys hurt and wanted to keep them home. But because they were already claimed by their godly parent Sally couldn't even take Percy out if she wanted to. Slowly a bond started forming between the three boys. Percy spoke to Sally and Paul about this because it was similar to the feelings he had for Annabeth but stronger. Sally said that it was true love. Sally and Paul said the same thing to Jason and Nico when they asked them as well.

Slowly but surely a relationship started between the three boys. Percy being as blunt as usual was the first one to say something, during a game of truth or dare that is. Jason and Nico were quick to also admit they felt the same with each other. When Sally and Paul heard of the relationship they made sure to let the boys know they accepted them and their relationship.


	3. Betrayal Three

_**Betrayal Three**_

The next four months were somewhat easier for the boys. They had went on many dates together and were genuinely enjoying life. Sure the fights still happened at camp but they made a joke out of it to each other seeing who can beat up more people without using their powers. They also took to training in every and anyway they could.

They were currently watching a movie in Sally's livingroom. The phone rang and Sally went to answer it.

"That was Chiron, he said he needs to speak to Paul and I. You boys be good. Also Rhea is asleep and should stay asleep till I come back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sally said with a wink.

"MOM!" they all groaned and laughed.

~With Sally~

"Ms. Jackson, your sons have been going against camp rules numerous times. Initiating fights with other camper, sabotaging quest and trying to deny their godly parent. This cannot keep happening," Chiron said.

"Now listen here Chiron, those boys tell me everything and i know what you are saying is-" With that Sally was cut off. Hera, who had come out of the side room, had put a spell upon Paul and Sally to make them hate Percy, Jason and Nico. with that they walked out of the office.

They walked the way to their home. Once opening the door they could see that Percy, Jason and Nico had fallen asleep cuddling on the couch.

Sally's first instinct was to aww but then the spell kicked in. "Wake up!" Sally yelled at the boys. Startled they all fell off the couch.

"Mom your back, what happened?" Percy asked as he went to hug Sally. She stepped out of the way of Percy and told them exactly what Chiron said to her. She started lecturing about them misbehavior. They tried to cut in saying that it was all lies but she wouldn't listen.

"I can't believe i accepted you two into my home and tried to raise you. And Percy i can't believe i even gave birth to you. I'm so disgusted in all three of you and to parade your disgusting relationship around my innocent daughter, Ugh I want you out of my house now!"

Unbeknownst to them all little Rhea was listening to it all. She quickly wrote a note in her sloppy-ish hand writing; in red crayola, saying:

I 3 u. U wil always b my brothers. - Love Rhea

She snuck by the door and as they were paused at the door taking one last look at Paul and Sally she slipped the note into Percy's pocket and made sure it was secure so it wouldn't come out. The boys quickly walked out the door and sprinted out of the building. Once the door closed the spell broke. Sally quickly realizing what just happened tried to run after the boys but they had gotten too far. Sally went back inside and broke down crying, cursing the Gods for doing to this her and her sons. Se vowed that she would get them back

~WIth the boy~

Once they were all out of breath they stopped at a diner. Nico quickly charm-spoke them some food as Percy pulled out what was in his pocket. He pulled out his phone first and dumped it. And then he saw the note. He quickly read it to Nico and Jason and they let out a smile that at least someone else besides the like them.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**AN: Sorry that it has been almost a year since I updated, but I had started writing chapter one and had gotten majorly blocked and I realized it was the way I had written it that had blocked me so I had a friend read it and tell me what they thought and took this week to rewrite it and here's Chapter one for you! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter One**_

They left the diner after charm-speaking the waitress into thinking they paid. As they walked out of the diner all three heard a whispering voice in their head. The prophecy was finally being told to them. At that moment they decided they needed to get far away from New York and nowhere would be far enough. The continued walking after the had gotten off of the Goethals Bridge which brought them to New Jersey. Once they got in front of the ' _Now Entering New Jersey'_ sign they were shrouded in a blinding white light. Once they got their bearing they realized they were in a beautiful throne room. Each of the boys quickly got into a defensive stance as they checked for any sign of danger.

A soft bell-like voice rang out in the room. "Hello Grandsons," The boy immediately looked at the beautiful women upon the golden throne in the center of the room. Her Ivory skin shown against her midnight black hair, her piercing blue eyes settle on the boys. She looked completely regal as she stood up shrinking down from her Titaness form into a more human-like one, the boys could not believe the sight before them. They immediately felt a connection to the women in front of them but there was too much pain still in their heart and wasn't ready to accept anyone new into their life. Behind the throne was a beautiful stained glass depicting the very moment in which Zeus struck down his father; Cronus.

She approached the boys tenderly as she laid a hand gently on Percy's cheek. "I see the prophecy has begun to be fulfilled. You three have been thrice declared heroes and thrice betrayed by those closest to you." Sadness radiating in her voice as she looked at each of them.

"What's it to you?" Nico bit out.

"Oh where are my manners," She said in an almost teasing manner, "I am your grandmother, Rhea, daughter of Chaos, Sister and Wife of Cronus, Mother of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. But in your case and the most important, I am the forgotten one. I was the first to hear the prophecy, you were next and I believe that Apollo will receive it soon. I am meant to bring you to your true destinies, my grandsons and my kings," All three boys had a confused look on their faces as they processed all the information given to them.

"Um... That's good and all but how did they forget you?" Jason asked.

"As you know each god has a power and so did us, Titans. I had tricked my sister, Mnemosyne, into altering everyone's memory so that they would forget me, herself included. I didn't actually want to do it but I knew I had to. I never divulged this information to anyone except you three. My kings."

Rhea let out a sad sigh as she realized she had overwhelmed them. She used her powers and levitated the three boys into a room that she has specifically prepared for them. She shut off the light and let the boys fall asleep. She began setting up preparations. She knew she couldn't replace Sally, but she was prepared to take care of these boys no matter what, and she swore she would take better care of them than she had her own.

Upon seeing the boys Rhea thought there might have been more to the prophecy that was not revealed prior to her and she could see why. No matter what these boys would not want to forgive their former friends. Rhea shook her head as she wrapped her head around just what each betrayal must've meant to the boys and have to live through that all together, one after the other. She cried for each of the boys.

Percy was the first to wake up, in his disoriented state he took out riptide, jumped off the bed and quickly analyze his surrounding. At the sudden movement, Jason and Nico woke up too and got into a fighting stance. Memories from adt night fooded into them as they relaxed. They heard a knock on the door. They opened it to find Rhea standing behind it.

"Hello Grandmother," The boys chorused out. She made a 'follow me' motion as she lead them into the kitchen. The boys had silently agreed that they would trust her, but would keep an eye on her just in case.

"I will not waste time boys. There is a reason you were summoned to me. The Fates have warned me about a war. I do not know the full details but i know that you will be at the base of it, as will Kronos and the titans," Rhea said to them, despair evident in her voice.

"Of course, it has to be us!" The boys yelled out, "But are they friend or foe to us?" Nico finished up.

"I will have to assume foe; seeing as Mnemosyne messed with all they're memories to allow you to be betrayed. The titans are the reason everyone is turning against you except your little baby sister. They have teamed up with the titans because they are tired of the Gods. And Cronus was made their leader seeing as he has almost stopped them before if it wasn't for you three," Rhea spoke out. The boys smiled as that meant that Sally and Paul didn't really hate them but they never they could never forgive the gods or the camp member, regardless of them being under the influence of the titans.

After that, the conversation died down and they finished eating breakfast. Once the dining room was cleaned Rhea lead them to the gym she had. Even though she had been watching the boys she set up three practice dummies in the middle of the room.

"I want you boys to show me how much power you truly have so I can figure out how much training you boys need," She said as rang out a gong. The boys quickly leaped into action, they were slightly caught off guard when then dummies attacked back but quickly regained the upper hand in the fight. They boys fought together in a way she had never seen, but there was one flaw; they relied to much on each other.

Two hours later and they started to get tired out. Rhea was impressed though and made it known to them. "You boys are incredible together. However, during our training, I need to bring you up to strength individually. I don't want any of you getting hurt because you needed to jump in for one another," The boys nodded knowing this was truth even thought they hated to admit it.

Rhea put the boys in the living room to watch a movie as she prepared lunch. AS she cooked she thought about how much power they had. She had not revealed the timeframe they had because she did not want to pressure them but she was glad they it would not actually take the three year until the war to break out for them to be fully trained. She quickly reworked her plans in her head as she brought the food to them and joined in watching the movie. She saw the joy in their eyes as they relaxed and watched the movie. In that moment she vowed she would do her best to protect them.

Rhea suddenly felt a headache come on and eft the living room. ONce out of sight from the boys her eyes glowed bright as her head spun revealing an image of the upcoming battle of not only the titans defeated but the gods as well. She let out a gasp as her body shook with the oncoming prophecy. She lead against her wall as she waited for the fates to speak through her and reveal what they had planned.  
" _ **The power of three. Thrice the hero's as a group, thrice betrayed. Three shall band together and change everything. On the night of the final betrayal, they will be summoned by she who was forgotten. Not only will those who wronged them be punished but also those who kindled the beginning of the end"**_

Fate gently whispered into Rheas' ear "You must've known there was gonna be more than just war. Those boys who were once heroes shal bring about a new age. The Age of the true Gods," a laugh echoed around the room as she scrambled to write the rest of the Prophecy. Rhea gasped. She couldn't believe the fates would be so malicious as to make them fight everyone who had betrayed them as well as those who caused the betrayal. She decided to keep the information for herself as she started preparing dinner.

~AT CHB~

Everyone was gathered around as they enjoyed yet another Parent-child day at the camp. Similar to Rhea Apollo's eyes glowed white. Everyone immediately turned to face the Sun God. Similarly, the words spilled from his mouth. The gods started in Shock, however, due to their stupidity, no one realized who the prophecy was about. The titans watched the campers and laughed at their ignorance. The titans weren't worried as they thought the boys were dead by now but they weren't sure.


End file.
